The most surprising Ninja
by Deathdraco666
Summary: Naruto returns to the village after his training with Jiraiya. He goes on some of the most weird missions.
1. Memories

**I don't own Naruto or its charaters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Memories

* * *

The Shinobi of Konoha were all on alert as the ultimate pain in the ass was due to enter the village.

Naruto and Jiraiya were due to return today. The whole village was waiting for them. Sakura and Kakashi were waiting at the northern most gate for them to arrive.

"I can't believe it's been about two and a half years since Naruto left Konoha", Sakura explained.

"He most likely turned into a big, handsome man by now, huh", Kakashi snickered.

"Most likely became as big a pervert as Jiraiya and you. Besides, can't you get your damn head out of that book", Sakura yelled at him as she pushed up her sleeves.

"Please don't hurt me Sakura", Kakashi cried out loud as he stashed his little orange book away.

"Why not? All you do is read that stupid Icha Icha book. Man you are such a pervert, sensei", Sakura said as she began to cool off a bit.

"Hey, don't make fun of my book. It is my favorite",Kakashi demanded.

"Don't make me do what Naruto did to your last copy of that stupid book", Sakura warned.

Kakashi's eye widen to the size of a golf ball as he remembered what happened three years eariler.

**Flashback**

"Hey Kakashi-sensai are you ever going to teach me something before the last part of the chunin exams start. All you do is train Sasuke and read that stupid book", Naruto mumbled.

"One, don't make fun of my book", he said putting up a finger, "and two, don't worry about me training you. I already got someone to train you, Naruto", he put up a second finger as he finished.

"Who did you get to train me", Naruto begged.

"A special jounin by the name of Ebisu", Kakashi said.

"Not that pervert that goes around guarding Konohamaru", Naruto blurted.

"He is not a pervert, Naruto. He is very respected", Kakashi expained, deciding to go back to reading his book when Naruto snatched his new Icha Icha book and took off with it.

Kakashi jumped up as quick as he could to catch Naruto but missed him by a inch.

Naruto bolted to a known BBQ Restaurant. By the time Kakashi caught Naruto as he was at a BBQ pit at the table that Ino, Choji, and Shikamura were eating at.

"Naruto don't. Please. I beg of you, don't drop that book. I just bought it", Kakashi said trying to stop Naruto from dropping it.

"I don't think so. It would be better just to get rid of this book so that you can think more clearly. Say goodbye to your book", Naruto smirked as dropped the book. As it made contact, it burst into flames. Kakashi fell to his knees crying.

He refused to talk to Naruto for weeks.

**Flashback End**

Kakashi whiten just thinking about the idea of it happening again.

At which point Naruto And Jiraiya came into veiw of the gate.

Sakura was so happy to see Naruto after so long that she forgot to hit Kakashi take that damn book.'I'll get later', she thought.

* * *

**This is my first story hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. poor Icha Icha book  
**


	2. Returning

**I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Returning

* * *

Naruto saw two people standing at the gate. A pink haired girl and a white hair jounin.

"Hey it's Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, Prevy Sage", Naruto said with a smile reaching from ear to ear.

"Yeah, they probably missed you a lot,huh", Jiraiya said back.

At that exact minute Naruto busted into a full on run to Konoha.

Sakura saw Naruto start running to the village. Suddenly she heard a "eep" from behind her. She turned around and there stood Hinata tapping her fingers together.

"Hey Hinata, did you find out that Naruto is coming back today," Sakura asked.

"Y-yes, Lady Tsunade told me. I was hoping to see him," Hinata said. Then she looked through the gates. "Is that N-Naruto there?"

"Yeah, that would be him and Jiraiya. They are finally back. It has been a long time since they've been here," Sakura said smiling. "Hey Hinata, are you going to finally tell Naruto how you feel about him?"

At this comment Hinata blushed a deep crimson color. "I-I plan to. I'm not for sure h-how."

"Just ask him out on a date, Hinata," Sakura giggled. 'She's liked him since the Academy' she thought.

Before Hinata could reply Naruto came up to them. He was bent over with his hands on his knees trying catch his breath.

"Hey," he gasped, "How has it been," he gasped again, "since I was gone?"

Hinata blushed cause Naruto was so close to her. He had become even more attracting since he left. he became much taller than before, and he changed his outfit from plain orange to black and less orange.

"Naruto, what happened to you," Sakura explained.

"What do you mean. I seem fine. No cuts, bruises, or torn clothes right," Naruto said while checking over himself to see what was wrong.

"She means you are so handsome," Kakashi said finally speaking and wishing he hadn't as Sakura looked at him with a killer intent in her eyes. "Please don't hit me," Kakashi yelped hiding behind Naruto.

"For once you aren't late Kakashi-sensei," Naruto laughed.

"Wish I was late right now," Kakashi stammered still hiding behind Naruto. "See you Naruto. I'm sorry I got to go before she hits me or worse," with his last words Kakashi-sensei went "poof" into a cloud of smoke.

"H-hi Naruto, i-its been a while," Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata. It sure has been a while. I really missed you. You really grown since I left," he said as he was taking in Hinata's looks and body.

At that comment she blushed again and stared at the ground. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Your welcome, Hinata," Naruto said with a smirk. "Hey would you like to go on a date?"

'Is he reading my mind,' she thought.

"First thing you do basicly when you get home is ask a girl out on a date. Don't you have any manners, Naruto," Sakura said. "I swear I should just punch you for that, you know that?"

"Please don't Sakura," Hinata asked.

"Are you sure Hinata," Sakura replied surprised.

"I'll take y-you upon that o-offer Naruto," Hinata replied.

"Thank you. How about Ichiraku's in half an hour. I have to go check in with Grandma Tsunade," Naruto said back.

"I'd like that," Hinata said blushing.

"See ya then," Naruto said over his shoulder then he waved good-bye as he took off toward the Hokage's building.


	3. Surprise

**I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Surprise

* * *

'What should I wear. I can't believe Naruto asked me out,' was all that Hinata could think about. She was walking down the street to her house before she was due to meet up with Naruto and go to Ichiraku's.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba yelled running up to her causing her to jump. "We got a mission from the Fifth Hokage."

"W-what, I had special plans today," Hinata mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Hinata. You, Shino, and I are suppose to meet up with someone else at the East Gate in ten minutes. They have the details for us. See you there. I got to go let Shino know. Come on Akamaru," Kiba said yelling the last part. Then he left with a large white dog taking off after him.

As Hinata was heading to the gate she bumped into Naruto. "Oh, N-naruto, where are you heading? Oh I almost forgot, but I won't be able to go on that d-date with you. I just got a mission, I'm so s-sorry."

"It's ok. I know that you can't," he replied with a sad look on his face.

"H-how did you find out?" She studdered, "I was just told."

He just smiled at her as they walked to the gate.

'Why is he following me,' Hinata thought. "Naruto, what are you doing following me?"

"I'm not. I just happen to be going in the same direction," he said with a wide smirk.

'Why is he looking at me like that,' Hinata blushed a deep red color.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing after your mission? I wanted to reshcule our date at Ichiraku's. What do you think," Naruto asked her.

"U-uh, I would like that," Hinata said with her head looking down, tapping her fingers together when she looked up with a confused look on her face."H-how did you know that I had a Mission, Naruto?"

'Oh, because I'm the fourth member of your team. Hinata what's wrong," Naruto stated as Hinata fainted.


	4. The beginning of a relationship

**I do not Naruto or Any other of the characters**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Beginning of a Relation

* * *

Shino and Kiba are at the gate waiting for Hinata and the last person of the team when they saw Naruto carrying what looked like a fainted Hinata in his arms.

"How much do you want to bet that he asked her out and she fainted," Kiba smirked at Shino.

All Shino said was, "100 yen."

"You are on," Kiba proclaimed.

"Here they come. Lets see who wins," Shino said.

"Hey Kiba, what are you guts up to? You two sure look different from the last time I saw you," Naruto said cheerfully.

From behind Naruto came a loud bark. As he turned around to see that the sound came from Akamaru.

"What is that," Naruto jumped.

"You don't remember Akamaru, Naruto," Kiba smirked.

"T-that is Akamaru? What happened to him? He got so big," Naruto yelped.

"Hey, Naruto what made Hinata faint?" Kiba grinned.

"Oh, I told her I was the last member of your group," he smiled.

"Damn it. That 100 yen was all I had," Kiba croaked as he handed over the money to Shino who was smiling. Thanks to his jacket no one could see it.

"What are you talking about Kiba? DID you BET on ME!" Naruto yelled.

"No," Shino said plainly.

"Well then, what did you bet on?" Naruto said.

"W-we betted on that Hinata fainted because you asked her out," Kiba said while looking at the ground.

"Is that all," Naruto laughed. "I thought you were betting on something else."

Hinata stirred at Naruto's laughing. "What happened? I remember talking to Naruto and he said something then I passed out. Naruto what did you say?"

"Oh, I told you I was the last member of your group. Hinata please don't faint again. Damn it. She did it again," Naruto said after Hinata fainted once again.

"You've always made her do that," Shino said.

"I do? I never took notice," Naruto replied blinking, confused.

"Yeah. She has always had a crush on you. I think it started in the first year of the academy," Kiba said.

"The day you stood up for her at the chunin exams against Negi was a day I don't think she has or will ever forget," Shino added.

"Really? I never thought about that incident. She truely feels for e like that?" Naruto asked dumb-founded.

"Well yeah," Kiba proclaimed.

As Naruto was about to reply, Hinata stirred. She opened her pale eyes and looked at Naruto then at Kiba and Shino. She looked back at Naruto.

"Are you really the last eber of our tea," she asked.

"Yeah, and we got to get going if you would please stop fainting," Naruto smiled.


	5. Traveling

I don't Naruto or any other of the charaters

* * *

Chapter 5

Traveling

After Hinata had awaken, they put together their road items and heading out. They were heading to a small village in the wave country. They were told it was the village hidden in the lake. Its redeemed as a Allie with the village hidden the leaves.

"I can't believe we are going to the village hidden in the lake. They have a larger shopping district than Konoha," Naruto explained. "I can't wait to get some more of their miso ramen!"

'I hope so. I sure hope Naruto takes me to a restaurant here,' Hinata thought to herself. "Wait Naruto what do you mean by getting more of their ramen?"

"Oh, I've been here before," Naruto replied.

"I hear that the village is underwater. You can only excess it by one entrance," Kiba declared.

"It is well fortified," Shino said.

"It is Konoha of the wave country. When I was here before I came with Ero-sensei to help find new material for his book," Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head. "It was about a year ago now."

"Y-you did what?" Hinata asked flabberjasped.

"Oh man, you aren't going to be a huge pervert like him are you?" Kiba laughed.

Shino just kept walking not paying attention to the current conversation. Hinata stood there for a second trying to calm down and figure out what Naruto was trying to say. Kiba just kept laughing. Naruto yelling at Kiba to shut up.


	6. The Village Hidden in the Lake

**I don't own Naruto or its charaters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Village Hidden in the Lake

* * *

"The village hidden in the lake," Naruto proclaimed loudly.

"That is the village we were assigned to go to," Kiba said with his jaw dropping a foot down.

The village was twice the size of Konoha. They walked by a sign saying its name, Mizuumi.

"Mizuumi, oh my god. I only imagined about this place," Hinata screamed and hauled ass to the town gates.

"Damn. that girl can haul ass if you so much as mention shopping," Kiba commented.

"For real? I never knew this. This might just come in handy," Naruto smirked.

"I am so afraid for her right now," Kiba snorted.

"Just wait. I am going to let hell break loose on her," Naruto grinned like a mad man.

"I'm afraid to know. You're going to torture her good, aren't you?" Kiba said with a wide grin just thinking about it.

"I'll be seeing you guys," Naruto waved goodbye. "I got to catch up to Hinata. I will meet up with you at the center of the town."

"OK," Kiba yelled.

"I feel sorry for Hinata," Shino said plainly.

"I do too," Kiba sighed.


	7. Let the Shopping Begin

_**I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters**_

Chapter 7

Let the Shopping Begin

Naruto final caught up to Hinata as she came running out of a shoe store. She was carrying about 3 bags of shoe boxes. She was already heading to a nearby underwear store. Naruto stopped her by grabbing her hood and she fell on her ass, while at the same time pulling Naruto down on top of her. He ended up face planting right into Hinata's cleavage.

"Ah, Naruto, what was that for," Hinata blushed deeply while trying to stand up.

"Sorry, I was trying to get your attention. I didn't mean to do that on purpose," Naruto said smirking to himself. 'those tits are so soft and big.'

"I-it's ok," Hinata said shyly. "At least you didn't get hurt?"

"I'm fine. I just busted my lip, that is all. Wait Hinata, what are you doing?" Naruto said real quick when Hinata started to climb over his body till she was able to kiss Naruto's lips. They laid there till a kid walked by with his mom and asked, "What are they doing mommy?" The mother hearing this looked at them and then rushed her son away from them.

"Poor kid. I feel sorry for him," Naruto commented as he pulled himself out from under Hinata and got up.

As Naruto was helping Hinata up, all Hinata could think about is, 'I wish we could have done that longer.' "Naruto can we go get something to eat," Hinata asked while she kept thinking about, 'there is something I want him to eat.'

"Ok, lets go get something to eat," Naruto said about to walk off.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm. "I want you to cook for me, Naruto," Hinata begged with a puppy dog face, "Please?"

"I guess," Naruto said not being able to say no to her face. "Lets just go to the store. I got to go get some food then. What would you like?"

"I don't care, I'm good with anything," Hinata said thinking devilish thoughts.

"Maybe I'll make you a surprise," Naruto commented.

"That's ok with me. Do you mind if I go back to continuing my shopping? There is something I really want to get," Hinata asked.

"I don't care. You do what you want. How about we meet at the village gates in an hour? I got someplace in mind to go eat at," Naruto replied.

"I would like that," Hinata said. 'He is so thoughtful.

'I better remind her to bring her bathing suit with her,' he thought. "Hey Hinata, bring your bathing suit."

'Why would I need swimwear?' was all Hinata could think about. "Ok, I'll see you there."

As the two were departing till their later on meeting, Naruto thought gleefully to himself, 'you aren't going to wear that bathing suit for long, Hinata,' and Hinata was thinking, 'I can't waiting an hour. I got to go get a bathing suit. I wonder where we are going. I want to see Naruto without his jumpsuit for once.'


	8. Shopping Gone Wild

_**I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters**_

Chapter 8

Shopping Gone Wild

Hinata was looking at many different types of bathing suits. She finally got her three favorite ones.

One was a pretty pink one piece. It had three kunai on it. Two at the breast, with the finger holes at the nipples and the third pointing straight down above her womanhood. She looked at herself in the dressing room mirror. She thought it would be nice, but not what she was going for with Naruto.

She then tried on the second one. It was a lavender color bikini. The top showed a little cleavage. The bottom had a little tutu. She looked at how it looked on herself. It didn't show nothing. She then decided it was a little childish.

She really liked the last one of the three. It was a black and orange bikini. The top was orange with a black bottom. It didn't leave much to imagine. It showed a lot of cleavage by being held together with three steel strings. The bottom was a small tong, and almost showed her hair down there. She just stared at herself in the mirror. She was amazed of how good it looked on her.

"It's perfect. I think he will absolutely love it," Hinata said to herself as she put her clothes on again and went to pay for the new bathing suit.

"Is this for a boyfriend," the sales clerk asked holding up the new bikini before dropping it in a bag all the while smiling during the whole time.

Hinata blushed a deep red color, grabbed the bag, threw the money to the clerk, and bolted out of the store at full speed to make sure none of her friends saw her run out of that store. She ran for about 5 minutes till she spotted a certain type of herbal shop. She turned and bolted into the store. She started talking to the man that owned the store and found what she needed and got something else that she could use later on.

"Going to have fun little miss," the old man laughed.

"I hope so," Hinata chuckled. "Thank you and have great day kind sir."

"I most certainly will, and the same to you. I wish you luck with your man."

"I'll try. Goodbye," Hinata said then left the shop and the old man.

Meanwhile...

Naruto was walking away from Hinata and thinking of what he get to fix for her. 'Maybe she would like miso ramen, no that won't work, ' thought and grabbed his head and started to shake it. 'I don't know what she likes. Damn it maybe Kiba and Shino will know.' Naruto started walking along with his hands behind his head to go find Kiba and Shino to see if they knew.

Naruto finally found them at a exotic pet shop. 'Kiba must have dragged Shino here to look at dogs to bred with Akamaru,' Naruto thought laughing to himself.

He went up to Kiba and smacked his back scaring the living shit out of him. He turned around and was ready to punch when he noticed it was Naruto who he was about to hit and he was ducking to avoid it.

"Damn Naruto, what the hell? You scared me so bad that I about pissed myself!," Kiba said cussing like a sailor.

"Shut the hell up guys, I'm trying to buy a new bug to add to my hive," Shino snapped. They could tell the bug boy had got pissed because that was the most that they had every heard from him. "I really wanted a new species to had to control, okay."

"Sorry, Naruto said. "I didn't mean this to happen. I thought that I could get you guys to help me with something. I need to know what Hinata likes to eat? I have no clue. I'm supposed to meet her with some good meal."

"Is that all," Kiba laughed. "That's easy. It's ramen. She eats it all the time."

"For real, I didn't know that. Thanks guys I'll see you later at the lodge."

"Ok, see you two lovebirds later," Kiba snorted while Shino just his head.

Naruto ran off and down a back road to a near ramen shop that he knew about. The Ichiraku's shop was nothing compared to this one. He felt awful to say it but the ramen he was about eat with Hinata was way better than the old man's back in Konoha.

He ran up to a old man if he knew where it was because it moved all around Haruko. The old man was pleased to help Naruto find the ramen shop. The man pointed him down a nearby alley way and said to follow it all the way down and to turn to the left and there the stand will be.

Naruto did as the man directed and found the ramen shop where the old man said it would be. He walked though the curtains of the entrance to face to face with a old lady who he knew was the owner.

"Hey old lady," Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Is that Naruto that I just heard," the lady said readjusting her glasses. "Yes it is Naruto. It's been to long since the last time I saw you. My you grew a lot in just one and half years. What are you doing here honoring my store?"

"To get some ramen of course, I'm going to have a to go order," Naruto said sadly thinking to himself for a second. He looked up at the old lady and asked, "How about this, I'll come by tomorrow to say hi and catch up."

"It's ok, I'll gladly wait to catch up, Naruto. I'm just glad to see up. I've not been getting much customers lately. Now that you are here I can pay for more supplies," the old lady chuckled to Naruto.

"Now I know that ain't true. This is the most known about ramen stand in ten of the nearest villages. You just got pick on me because of how much ramen I eat," Naruto commented trying to keep a straight face on the whole time because he about to bust into a laughing fit when the old lady asked quickly for his order. "I'll just have seven miso, three pork, and four beef. Thank you."

"Here you go Naruto, I expect you to keep your promise and come back here, I hope you know that Naruto. I do want to see what new skills you got as a shinobi," the old lady said waving goodbye to Naruto.

"I will come see you. I'll see you tomorrow Hakaru," Naruto said.

He left the old lady, Hakaru, at her shop wishing him good luck on what every he was about to do. 'He ordered more than usual,' was all she thought before returning to her other customers.

Naruto raced to the gate as fast as he was able without getting into trouble. As he got closer to it he noticed Hinata there waiting for him with a big smile and she is deep red from her blushing at Naruto. He noticed a little bag poking out of her pocket and he thought gleefully, 'That bathing suit isn't going to last long. I hope it was cheap.'

Meanwhile...

'I can't wait to see if he likes my surprises. I got one just for him.' she blushed deeply and smiled. She had tons of inappropriate thoughts running though her head.

"Hey Hinata, are you ready to get going? I got all we need," Naruto said happily holding up the bags that carried the ramen.

"Y-yeah, I'm ready. Where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"To one of my old training grounds. It has a beautiful pond in the forest near it. That is where we are going to eat and play," 'By play I mean is to have some good old pervy fun,' while laughing to himself in his head.

"It sounds great," Hinata thought she saw Naruto grin a little when he said "play".

_**Author Notice**_

_**The next chapter has a lemon. I thought I might give you all a heads up.**_


	9. A Big Surprise

_**I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters**_

_**Sorry it has took so long to update. I just got done being sick and I've had to be on the road working so its been hard to write. Unless anyone has any suggestions to how I could type and drive a tracker trailer at the same time, please do message me!**_

_**As I said in my last chapter, beware there is a lemon in this chapter. **_

_**I do believe that this is my longest chapter yet. I'm truly sorry for all the short chapters before this one, I was just thinking as to what to do to bring out my ideas.**_

_**So please do enjoy! **__**:-)**_

Chapter 9

A Big Surprise

Naruto led Hinata to amazing pond that had crystal clear water that shined and everything. The trees were taller than the ones near Konoha. The couple were there to have a picnic together. But unknown to either of them, they both were having perverted thoughts.

Naruto was having trouble holding still, because he had started getting to get hard. 'Why do I think these perverse thoughts about this beautiful girl and teammate. When ever I see her I get these weird perverted images and thoughts in my mind.' was what Naruto thought ever time he saw Hinata. He was trying as hard as he could from not lose himself to his terrible urge.

Yet unknown to Naruto, Hinata had already pasted that state. Right then she was only thinking of devise ideas. She had a arsenal of plans to do. 'Naruto was going enjoy himself fully,' Hinata laughed to herself at that enjoyful thought.

"What's so funny Hinata," Naruto asked her.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" She asked. 'Shit! Did I just laugh out loud.'

"I just asked because you were chuckling. I thought I might ask," he explained.

"Oh, it was just something my sister told me," she said calmly trying to hold it together.

He looked at her, nodded, ran off with the food down past the tree line. He ran as fast as his body would allow. His control on his fox chakra had improved thanks to training with Gaara. He also met another Jinchuriki on his travels, and trained with her as she had even more control over her bijuu. Her bijuu was a blue, two-tailed cat. The mere size of it was huge. It was about the size of a three story house. It was more powerful than Gaara's bijuu.

Thank the god that the training of Naruto's or else he would have to explain the reason he was bent over. He was using a bit of chakra to get there before her. He was almost there when he noticed she was behind him about twenty steps. He decided he needed to boost his speed and added more chakra to his feet to send him twice as far as his previous speed. He lost her and landed at the edge of the waterfall that the couple were going to spend their time at. He was unloading the ramen when Hinata appeared next to him holding her side, panting.

"You ok, Hinata," Naruto asked not looking up at her.

"Wh-what were you running so fast for?" Hinata asked then suddenly noticed where she was. "I thought we were going to eat back at the pond?"

"I'm sorry, but you thought very wrong. I believed you would like to swim and eat at a waterfall," Naruto smiled."I didn't know if you have ever done that."

"I never have, Naruto it looks so beautiful." Hinata gasped. "Thank you."

"I'm really glad. Do you also like ramen?" Naruto asked her.

"Ramen is my favorite. How did you know Naruto," Hinata asked. Her eyes got big when she saw the bowls of ramen. She went to open her mouth to tell Naruto how much she loved miso ramen. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Hinata gasped at the advance Naruto did. She was at the point of fainting, but for some reason her heart kept her from fainting. It knew that it was a special moment and reacted calmly.

She was amazed at how good a kisser Naruto was. He advanced pretty far and had started to grab her ass. He leaned back still holding her tight.

"You should know how I feel about you, Hinata," Naruto stated looking down into Hinata's pale lavender eyes. "I truly love you. You brighten up my day when ever I see you anymore. You are such a beautiful lady," Naruto said while stroking her hair gently.

'My god he just kissed me and proclaimed his deepest love for me,' Hinata thought. She was blushing as badly as she was when Naruto first asked her out on a date. She grabbed Naruto and gave him a hug and while she was so close to Naruto's chest all she could think about was the smell from Naruto. 'My god his aroma is so good to smell. It smells like sweat and ramen. Oh my god, what is this feeling that I have?'

At that point Naruto picked her up and gave her such a passionate kiss. 'Man, her mouth tastes so good.' Naruto thought when he suddenly got a really naughty thought pop into his mind. 'I wonder what she taste like down there,' at that he decided to looked down at Hinata and saw that something was on her mind and could only imagine what in the world it was. He suddenly noticed she had kissed him again and she had stuck her tongue in his mouth and started to french kiss him.

At that point Hinata started getting naughty thoughts as well, but on a even worst perverted scale. 'He kisses so well. I wonder what else he is good at,' all the while she was lip locked with him.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto looked at her and then looked around and took in the sight of the waterfall and all the wildlife surrounding them. "A beautiful place for a beautiful lady. Do you like it Hinata?"

'Why did we have to stop that great kiss,' Hinata pouted to herself. "It's absoutly amazing Naruto. I appreciate you bringing me here. Do you think we can go for a swim before we eat?" Hinata asked.

"Sure. I'd love to see you in your bikini, Hinata, Naruto smirked as he pushed her away a little to get his pants and shit off.

Next thing Hinata knew, Naruto was standing in front of her in only his boxers. She looked down because her bush was terribly red. 'He just stripped in front of me and here I'm acting all shy after we just kissed.' she went to look back up when she noticed that Naruto was no standing front of her and she looked around to see if she could find him when he shouted her name.

"Hey Hinata, come on get in the water it's nice and warm," he yelled.

"Ok, I'm coming just give me a chance to change will you or else you won't see my my new bathing suit," she said.

"Oh, don't be so mean Hinata," Naruto pouted to her.

'Did he just pout at me? Well I better hurry so he will calm down,' Hinata thought as she started stripping as well.

Hinata was starting to put on her bottom part of her bikini behind a tree. She was pulling it up when someone grabbed her ass and said, "Damn you got a cuter ass girl, I hope that isn't the only thing cute on you." he snickered.

Hinata at that point spun around and landed a juken strike straight to the heart of the imposter when she noticed it was Naruto. She broke down on her knees and started to cry right there on the spot still not wearing any thing.

"Damn, I'm thankful that was a clone. I could have got really hurt," Naruto said.

Hinata looked up and saw Naruto standing in front of her. She looked behind her to notice that the other Naruto had disappeared in a poof of smoke.

She turned back around and saw Naruto smiling.. at which point she jumped up and grabbed hold of Naruto in a huge hug and squished him to death. He hugged back and did something Hinata was not expecting. "Hinata, you really do have a nice ass.," he commented and she looked into his eyes and she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm so grateful that I didn't hurt you, Naruto-kun," she said and then slap the back of his head so hard that his face went straight into her breasts causing them to bounce and make her giggle.

"Ooow that kinda hurt, but i loved the great faceplant," Naruto grinned as he straightend up.

Hinata just giggled, she kissed Naruto again and as she kiss him she pinched his ass. He let out a moan of joy and Hinata leaned up to Naruto's ear and whisper, "Come on Naruto, now that you've seen me naked, its my turn to see you naked."

Naruto just laughed and snickered perverted thoughts causing him to have a massive nosebleed and thought to himself, 'Jiraiya you old pervert i'm going have one hell of a fun night. Thanks for all those perverted lessons.'

(Far Away)

At which point Jirayia let out a loud sneeze blowing his cover in the womens hot springs as he was doing his legendary research. Next thing he knew he was flying out of the hot springs covered in briuses and blood and saw what had caused it a naked Tsunade.

**Well Thanks for waiting so long like i said i've been busy. i'll have more chapters coming soon just hold on.**

-Deathdraco666


End file.
